Sadame
by Ze Smutteh Emo
Summary: Natsu frequently pay visits to Tenrou Island for reasons unbeknownst to his allies. Here he keeps the lonely Zeref with company as the only human who can be close to him and live. Natsu has grown fond of the gloomy boy, but is a relationship between them not doomed to end badly?
1. Part 1

_**Pairing(s):** Natsu x Zeref_

_**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, boy x boy, angst_

_** Chapter rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (though I wish I did |D)_

It was his own little secret. No one else knew about the trips he went on alone, often without taking a mission beforehand. Not even his teammates knew what he was up to. They had long ago given up on asking him as well, knowing they would get no other answer than the usual: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Truth be told, it was not that he had no faith in his friends. He had, completely and utterly. However, this secret was one best not to share. It could potentially compromise the lives of his friends and he did not want to risk it.

Hence why he always went alone. His life was in no immediate danger, or so he had come to learn on several occasions already. That was another reason as to why he kept on going. For all he knew, he might be the only one capable of handling it.

Was it necessary? Probably not. Was it a good thing? Most likely not the case. But he enjoyed the small trips and so did the person whom he was now looking for also seem to. And that was the part that mattered.

Making his way through the dense growth on the rocky slope, ignoring how thorns scratched against his skin, Natsu headed deeper into the island. It had been quite a while since he hast last visited, he noted, seeing as how the plants were growing far more aggressively than before, taking up more space.

As he slid down the last part of the slope he raised his head towards the sky. With a deep breath he could easily pinpoint where to go: Just a bit further ahead, along the river. That person would usually stay near fresh water.

And right he was. He had followed the river for only a few minutes when he found a familiar figure sprawled out on the ground, safely tucked away in the shadow out of the sun's reach. He appeared to be sleeping soundly. As tempting as it was to run over and wake him up, the consequences would be too dire. Instead he called out from a distance.

"Oi, are you asleep? It's in the middle of the afternoon already."

The figure began moving and slowly, but surely, opening his eyes. His expression at first seemed nervous, but once he laid his eyes on Natsu the frown he wore eased up a little, replaced by relief.

"Oh, it's you Natsu." Sitting up, the boy brushed his clothes free of dust and withered leaves, a constant reminder of his dangerous aura. "For a moment I thought-"

"Wrong!" Natsu grinned cheerfully, approaching the other. "Don't worry. No one's suspecting a thing. Can't see why they should either." He patted the other's black hair. "Ah, but it's been a while. Long time no see, Zeref."

The Black Wizard shot him something akin to a smile, albeit weak. It was about the best one could get from him. The guy was so docile, Natsu recalled, that it was still a mystery to him why anyone would think otherwise. He had yet to figure that out.

Zeref never talked about himself or his past and whenever Natsu sought to inquire, the question had skillfully been dodged. All Natsu knew about him he had personally learned by chance.

Like how he would shy away from other living things, afraid that he might kill them. Or how he flinched when Natsu touched his face. Even his fondness of the vivid nature of the island was something Natsu had witnessed first-hand.

Even their first encounter had been by pure chance. Back then Natsu had not yet learned of his identity, but how pissed he had been when his scarf, a precious gift from Igneel, was dyed black by Zeref's lethal magic.

Their second encounter had been a coincidence as well. Zeref, however, sometimes claimed that it was fate: That his and Natsu's lives were deeply intertwined, but not once had he elaborated on the subject. Perhaps he was right…

* * *

"Uwah! This place is giving me the creeps."

The blonde girl jumped out of the way of a thorny branch nearly hitting her across the face as the man in front of her let go of it. She cast a dark glare at his neck.

"Was it always this unwelcome here? I recall it being brighter and less gloomy. Some of these things practically look dead."

"Perhaps if you stopped complaining we could get off this island sooner." The man ahead of her threw a short glance her way. "I don't particularly like it either. Creepy is the right word for it."

"Aye," the flying cat with them agreed. "Hey Natsu. Where are you taking us? Will there be fish, 'cause I'm hungry!"

"Geez, you guys." Up ahead Natsu had come to a halt, waiting for his friends to catch up. He was getting rather irritated. "It was the master's orders, remember? I bet this'll be good."

"When did you start paying attention to what the master tells you to do and not do?" The black-haired ice wizard earned himself a loud snort from Natsu. "We've been all over this island already. There's nothing here except for dead trees, monsters and more dead trees. Let's head back."

"You can just go on ahead," Natsu replied, turning his back on his friends. "I'll look around for a bit longer. I'll meet you back at the camp, 'kay?"

"Natsu, wai-!"

The blonde girl was completely ignored as Natsu scurried off to investigate. He could hardly believe how reluctant they all were. Even back at the guild everyone had had their doubts about letting anyone back on Tenrou.

But not Natsu, of course. The whole idea had sounded far too interesting and dangerous for him to ignore. This was also why he refused to back down at this point. There had to be something more to the place than just dead trees and monsters.

Yet not in a million years had Natsu imagined what that "more" could be.

Having wandered aimlessly for quite some time, he came upon a small stream. With a sigh, he had sat down at the edge of it, finding it a suitable place to rest for just a bit. He was not sure when, but eventually he had drifted into a state of deep slumber. He woke up at sound of branches snapping.

As his eyes sprung open, Natsu glanced around to determine where the sound had come from. A light movement in the nearby brush had been the trigger. He leapt straight at whoever it might be. The identity of the person was more than surprising.

"Oi, you're-?!"

A smaller boy had been trapped under him, hands trembling and eyes shut tight in fear, hidden away under black bangs. His tearstained cheeks, however, were quite visible.

"P-please. Get away from me." His pleading voice was a mere stutter, his fear raising the pitch. "I have no intention of hurting you. Please."

As much as he wanted to let go of the small figure and back down, it was impossible. Natsu could feel how his body refused to cooperate with his mind. He was frozen completely. The voice, the appearance… it was far too familiar. Only one question crossed his thoughts.

"You… What are you doing here?"

The boy raised his head at Natsu's voice, his large black eyes staring at him in dismay, free from the black hair. Tears came running down his face the moment he recognized who Natsu was and his entire body started shaking.

"It was you. Here on this island… it was you, Natsu…"

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine as his name passed the other's lips. Why was this happening again? The situation was so familiar…

"Your name… You're Zeref?"

His words were phrased more like a question than anything else, but even at the accusation the smaller boy did not avert his gaze, just as Natsu did not let go of him. His answer was simple.

"Yes."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I know."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Correct."

"Why are you here?"

"Why indeed…"

Natsu tightened his grasp on the Black Wizard's arms, though the boy hardly showed any reaction at all. Rather, he seemed to calm down a little.

"Oi, you…" Natsu began, but he managed to say nothing else before Zeref had broken free of his grasp taken hold of Natsu's right arm. Shocked by the sudden turnabout of events, he could do nothing but watch as his hand wrapped around Zeref's thin neck.

"Once again it seems you are not ready," Zeref whispered, a sad tone in his voice. "You still cannot do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Kill me."

The blood ran cold in Natsu's veins at the harsh statement. Kill? Why should he kill the boy before him? Yes, he was dangerous. Natsu had already witnessed his rampant powers. But to kill him like this, with his bare hands?

"You're right. I can't." Natsu's hand finally relaxed and let go of Zeref, although they both stayed on the ground. "Killing people just like that… I couldn't."

"I see," was the flat reply he was given. Natsu could only wonder if the boy, the Black Wizard Zeref, was able to see through his lack of resolve.

No, it was not a lack, but merely a different kind of resolve. A resolve that would not allow Natsu to kill or let anyone be killed… even if that someone was the Black Wizard.  
"You're crying again," Natsu pointed out, curious about the nature of those tears. Somehow the boy already seemed less frightening. "Ah, did I hurt you before?"

"It would take more than that to damage this body I'm afraid." Zeref made no move as he spoke, continuing to look at Natsu. Since he seemingly had no intention of acting, Natsu might as well. With one finger, he wiped away a tear from the corner of the Black Wizard's eye.

"Huh, What-?"

"It's 'cause you kept crying, but you stopped. Finally." Natsu could not help but to grin at the other's confusion. "It's much better when you don't cry if you ask me."

"What are-? Did you forget who I am?"

"Nope, you're Zeref." Natsu sat up, allowing the other to do the same. "Ah, although you're nothing like the Black Wizard everyone hate. This one is much better!"

"I don't think I quite understand-"

"Well, basically if you wanted to kill me, you could've done so from the start."

"But I-"

"You're always alone, aren't you? 'Cause you don't want to hurt people." Natsu poked the smaller boy on his forehead. "That ain't evil if you ask me."

"Natsu, stop." Zeref managed to cut in, his face showing clear signs of unease. "You have gotten it backwards. Back then-"

"-you were evil? Yeah right." Another simple grin. "No one lives for 500 years just like that. Keep sayin' it, but you're not really the same Black Wizard, are you?"

"That's-"

"Exactly."

A pat on the head. That had been the real beginning: The beginning of quite the unusual relationship between them. Natsu would hardly call them "friends", but he still found himself caring for the mysterious boy, Zeref.

* * *

The boy might be gloomy, unpredictable and dangerous, but there was something… and it was exactly that "something" which had Natsu enticed.


	2. Part 2

_**Pairing(s):** Natsu x Zeref_

_**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, boy x boy, angst_

_**Chapter rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (though I wish I did |D)_

"Come on. Last one in the water is an ugly Vulcan!"

With a large splash Natsu's body broke through the surface of the river, sending cascades of water to every side. As he resurfaced, he shook his hair free from excessive water before looking up on the still fully clothed person on the bank.

"Aren't you going in?" Natsu asked, a puzzled look on his face. The other slowly moved his head from side to side, a clear no. "Why not? The water's nice and all. You might even like it."

Despite Natsu's persuading words, Zeref stayed on the bank, sitting down at the edge. It did not take long for him to enter a state of peace, shutting out everything else.

His attitude irritated Natsu slightly. Zeref never wanted to have fun, always sitting on the sidelines watching. His reasons were fair enough: He was afraid to hurt Natsu, even if he was still wearing the scarf that had saved his life over and over again from Zeref's rampant powers.

However, this time Natsu did not feel up for letting Zeref just sit around and do nothing. They were here to be together, not for Natsu to just have fun on his own.

And so, Natsu crept close to Zeref, seeing a chance to grab his arm. Before the Black Wizard could react to the sudden move, he was pulled into Natsu's arms, landing on top of him in the shallow water.

"Wh-what was that for?"

Zeref sat up grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of wet clothing clinging to his body. His black hair had been soaked as well and now stuck to his face in thin strands. Natsu could not help but to laugh. Not only did the Black Wizard look comical in the given situation: The horrified expression that appeared on his face the moment he realized the position they were currently in was adorable.

Zeref was on top of Natsu in the water, supporting himself against the Dragon Slayer's naked chest. Natsu's hands rested on Zeref's hips (although it was difficult to tell, considering how much his clothes covered) while he was smiling at the light pink color that had appeared on Zeref's cheeks.

So the Black Wizard could blush. Natsu was pleased to have learned so. He had to admit that their position was rather suggestive. He should know. The amount of sexy photo-shoots involving his female guild-mates and the exposure to the males' adult magazines had taught him plenty about what could be considered suggestive.

Seeing how Zeref was conveniently sitting on top of his groin, blushing, confirmed that he, too was well aware of how it looked. It took a while before he had even collected his thoughts enough to speak.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

His voice was clearly flustered as he clumsily tried to lift off his own body from Natsu, now considerable heavier due to the sheer amount of water his clothes had absorbed. It appeared to be difficult for him to do, at least without making the situation further awkward.

But Zeref was not the one to move first. Instead Natsu sat up before he could get off, putting a hand behind his head and bumping their foreheads together gently. Then he ruffled the other's hair thoroughly.

"See? I told you it could be fun!"

After he had let out a sigh, Natsu could feel how Zeref's tension eased up almost immediately. He had a hunch that the other might have been close to releasing his power unknowingly. It was something Natsu had learned to sense over time. Without this, he probably would have been dead.

A while passed before Natsu helped Zeref off and they both stood up. Being still for that long had chilled them both. Taking Zeref's hand, surprising him yet again, Natsu brought him back up on dry ground.

"You're cold, aren't you? Let's find somewhere to dry you off."

* * *

The guild hall was as noisy as ever. Perhaps it was partially due to the massive fight that was just about to break out before Erza entered the room. Everything quickly quieted down afterwards, as it usually did. Her aura of authority was not to be questioned.

Natsu had found himself sitting at one of the tables in the room, watching Erza argue with Laxus in one end of the hall with half an eye. It was not particularly intriguing, but there was hardly anything else to do. He certainly did not feel up for a job at this point.

It had already been a week since he had returned from visiting Tenrou Island on his own yet again. The day he had gone there, Natsu had met up with Zeref, the Black Wizard. They had talked for quite a while about many different things.

Perhaps that was not entirely true. Natsu had done most of the talking while Zeref listened. He had appeared to enjoy it and Natsu had found it puzzling how he had liked it too. Though they should have been enemies, they were getting along surprisingly well. They actually enjoyed each other's company, which was why Natsu once again was planning to return.

None of his comrades have seemed to notice he was up to something, fortunately. If they knew whom he was seeing, they would probably think he was crazy. In all of Fairy Tail, it was possible that only one person even had the slightest clue as to where Natsu was even going.

That person was the blue-haired wizard at his side, staring at the pretty red-head intently. Half his face was covered by a mask out of sheer habit. It was the only way he could even approach their guild without looking suspicious.

"Are you planning on leaving again soon?"

Jellal did not avert his gaze from Erza for even a second as he spoke to Natsu. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking while he was wearing a mask, though he did not sound particularly accusing or angry. Besides, he probably was the only one whom Natsu could count on not to tell a soul about his disappearances.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, shifting in his seat. "It's been too long already."

Jellal let out a deep sigh before turning to Natsu. Although most of his face was hidden, his frowning eyebrows were unmistakeable. The same went for the serious look in his eyes.

"You know that I am not going to stop you. That is not my place. However..." Jellal shook his head and looked away once more. "...be careful. Strange magic is coming from that place. It would not surprise me if-"

"There's probably nothing out there, just as usual." Natsu shrugged before he stood up from the table. "I'm just making sure everything's alright. So far there hasn't been a single thing to tell me otherwise though."

He was about to bite his tongue. Jellal most certainly did not appear to be convinced. Natsu had already said too much. He could only hope that the older wizard would stay put and not go to investigate Tenrou Island.

If Jellal or his two guildmates were to find Zeref... no, Natsu did not even want to consider the possibility. Should Jellal get suspicious, the last thing he would do was to face Zeref without careful planning.

And Natsu was going to catch wind of such a plan if it should come into existence. He had to if he wanted to protect the young boy waiting for him.


	3. Part 3

_**Pairing(s):**__ Natsu x Zeref_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, boy x boy, angst_

_**Chapter rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (but I can always dream~)_

_**A/N:**__ First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long writing a new chapter. Between all my exams I have felt stressed out and I haven't been able to find time to write. On top of that, I have a bunch of ideas in my head I try to get out, meaning that there will probably be new stories out soon too (plus I have two new chapters for 'You Are Mine' nearing completion). I hope that the time between updates will be shorter from now on. If you're still sticking with me, thank you. And thank you all for the reviews and faves. You make my day, I swear. I'll continue to do my best from here on out~_

The two boys had managed to find a sunny spot in the middle of the island, the afternoon sun bathing them in its light and warmth. Dropping his own clothes, Natsu urged Zeref to come over.

"Let's get those clothes off, 'kay?" At Zeref's reluctance of stripping down, he sighed, unable to see what the problem was. "You're going to catch a cold like that. It's not like I'm gonna steal them or anything."

"Yeah..."

Although still hesitant, Zeref pulled off the long, heavy shirt he always wore, revealing a slender, white figure underneath. Natsu stared at him in awe. He knew that the boy was small and hardly ever stayed out in the sun, but still. Zeref's skin looked like fragile porcelain.

It had to be the first time he had seen Zeref like that, Natsu thought as he watched the boy sit down on the grass. He had to admit that he had never expected Zeref to be so... beautiful! His large black eyes, perfectly matching the color of his hair, stood in direct contrast to his pale skin. Sitting there, he looked like a sculpture. It was tempting to try and touch...

"Natsu?"

Natsu's head jerked upwards upon hearing his own name. Zeref was looking at him, the soft pink color back on his cheeks. The continued staring had probably made him uncomfortable. Shaking his head, Natsu shrugged and went to sit beside the other, a large grin on his lips.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." Natsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unable to tell Zeref of his unusual thoughts before. "I must've spaced out for a bit. Ah, aren't those wet too?"

Natsu pointed at the pair of black pants Zeref was still wearing, still moist enough to show off the outline of his thin legs. Zeref immediately looked down, the shade of pink on his cheeks turning darker.

"N-no, it's fine," he replied, pulling up his knees to hug them closer to his body. He most likely did not realize it, but his lips had formed a slight pout. "Asking such a question..."

The two kept quiet for a while as the sun brought back some warmth to their chilly bodies. Every now and then, Natsu stole a look at Zeref, feeling a strange flutter in his chest at the serene smile the boy had on his face.

It was beautiful indeed.

"So pretty..."

Noticing how Natsu was suddenly staring at him, Zeref turned his head only to be welcomed by the unusual sentence. As he tilted his head in confusion, Natsu pointed right at him."

"That smile before. It's pretty." Natsu moved his head closer, putting a hand on Zeref's cheek, still smiling himself. "I think it's one of the prettiest things I've ever seen. It's the best. Really."

"Natsu..." Zeref put his own hand on Natsu's, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. "A shadow is not beautiful. It is dark and cold. However, when a shadow is illuminated by the sun, it may have the chance to show its beauty. If I am pretty, then you are beautiful."

Natsu was at a loss of words when Zeref looked at him again, his dark eyes reflecting a hint of light. It was difficult to comprehend that Zeref was speaking so fondly of him. Had he been looking at Natsu as he at him whenever Natsu was unaware?

"If I have any beauty, it is thanks to your light. This world is a wonder because you illuminate it." The gratitude in Zeref's eyes was impossible to mistake. "You are like the sun." He grasped Natsu's hand before continuing.

"No, you _are_ the sun."

Natsu was unable to keep himself from acting. Leaning forward, he put his own lips on those of Zeref, putting his free hand on the boy's other cheek.

It was strange, this need he felt to protect and care for the other. The rest of the world hardly mattered. In this moment, it was just them.

Zeref's words had been difficult to understand, but Natsu had a good idea of what they had meant. The feelings that had grown between them had only been able to come into existence because Natsu had given Zeref a chance. Through this, he had experienced for himself what a wonderful person the smaller wizard was.

Minutes went by before their lips parted and Natsu found himself staring into Zeref's black eyes. Unlike Natsu, whose heart was throbbing away wildly, Zeref was surprisingly calm.

Blood had started rushing to Natsu's head, causing a strange heat to build up in his cheeks... and that was not the only place. While he did harbor the urge to protect Zeref, his feelings went past that as well. Somehow Natsu wanted more of the boy than what kisses and gentle words could deliver.

Natsu wanted _all_ of him.

"Shit," he groaned, covering half his face with one hand as he turned his face away from Zeref. His thoughts drifted back to those adult magazines once more. "Uhh... I think I got sorta turned on. Really turned on."

"I see."

Zeref was simply sitting there, showing no surprise as if what Natsu had said was the most natural thing in the world. Natsu's eyes widened, hardly able to believe the other took it so casually.

"You... don't mind?"

"No."

"You don't find it strange?"

"I believe it is a fairly natural reaction."

"Even if we're both guys?"

"I have been alive for far too long to find such a trivial matter to be an issue."

Natsu could not help but to wonder if his attitude partially had to do with how he had called Natsu his "sun". Perhaps that was reason enough for him just as it was enough for Natsu to know that he was attracted to the boy to ignore what others might find strange.

"Then... is this okay too?"

Unable to satiate his curiousity, Natsu moved his head down to Zeref's shoulder, pushing him down on the grass. From there, he put his lips on the pale neck, trailing them across part of the collarbone. A deep inhalation allowed him to take in Zeref's sweet scent.

That was definitely not the scent of someone who minded what he was doing. Despite the lack of vocal, Zeref appeared to, at the very least, enjoy what Natsu did.

Growing more courageous, Natsu put a hand on Zeref's warm stomach before allowing his tongue to follow the same line his lips had before. The taste took him off guard, almost causing his mind to shut down and make him just go at the boy right then and there.

As a Dragon Slayer, his senses were more keen than usual and the arousal he felt only heightened them. He could easily have lost himself in Zeref's presence, taking in everything he was with all senses.

Though able to stay somewhat in control of his instincts, Natsu could not help but to give in to the temptation of tasting more. Gently, he began nipping and sucking on the pale flesh, leaving behind dark red marks where he had already been. Zeref soon became more audible.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?" Natsu asked, flicking his tongue over Zeref's ear, still unable to resist tasting him. The Black Wizard stroked his hair in response.

"Did I not tell you that it would take more to hurt me?" At Natsu's unconvinced pout, Zeref put his hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder, caressing it gently. "Please, I'm fine. You need not worry."

Natsu guessed that he must have been frowning as Zeref let his hand wander down the darker chest with an almost feathery touch. The Dragon Slayer shivered at the cold fingers making contact with his burning skin, wondering why those fingers were so cold.

How he wanted to keep this fragile-looking boy warm and safe. How he wanted to make Zeref _his_. Their differences mattered little. Natsu instinctively knew that he needed Zeref although the reasons as to _why_ were still unclear.

No words were exchanged as Natsu pulled the black pants off of the other boy. Neither of them showed any reluctance as they soon lay bare before one another.

Helping Zeref to sit, Natsu positioned himself between the pale, slender legs, just barely pressing their groins together. A ripple of pleasure surged through him as the smaller boy responded by softly rubbing their members together.

They had no need to express themselves verbally. The touches they shared was all the confirmation needed. Lips connected to lips. Groin grinding against groin. Fingers entwined with one another. Both were going slow, testing the waters, but nothing more was necessary.

Before long, Zeref joined in with Natsu's moans, letting out soft gasps hardly audible. A pink color, resembling that of Natsu's hair, dotted the Black Wizard's cheeks and ears, matching the marks that the Dragon Slayer had put on his neck and chest.

In a moment of pure bliss, the two let go, allowing themselves to be swept away by pleasure. Holding the smaller boy close to his own as they lay down on the grass, Natsu thought of how perfectly their bodies fit together. Perhaps it _was_ fate.

"Is it okay to stay like this for a while?" Natsu asked, wrapping his arms around Zeref's thin waist. "If you're cold we could always-"

"No. This is fine." Zeref had closed his eyes, head resting on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. He appeared to be quite comfortable and Natsu did not have the heart to disturb his peaceful rest.

"Alright. If we fall asleep like this, the first thing we'll see when we make up is each other. I'd like that."

"Yeah. Me too."

_He waited for about an hour before he dared moving again, ensuring that the boy with him was sleeping soundly. The last thing he wished for was for the other to wake up and worry._

_Even now, in the dark of night, the boy still shone like a small sun in his sleep. It was beautiful. Almost too beautiful. How could he, a being of pure darkness, even compare to such radiance?_

_But he desired the light. He desired its beauty. Despite the danger of tarnishing it, something he might have done already, he continued to stay near._

_A shadow was nothing on its own. Without the sun, it was merely a part of a greater darkness: The same darkness he had been wandering in for so long. His heart had turned equally cruel from it._

_Yet a tiny speck of light had succesfully entered the darkness, repelling it with its bright glow. He had been able to look upon the world as a place of beauty once more. He had been saved._

_That boy was indeed the sun. Only the sun could have driven the darkness from his heart as that boy had done. Only the sun could have illuminated his world once more._

_Only him._

_Perhaps that was also why he could not bear the thought of his sun losing its light. If he remained near it for too long, darkness would surely corrupt that boy too._

_His sun going against his comrades to defend his darkness rather than the light. His sun losing himself in despair over the choices laid before him. His sun growing weaker and weaker until merely and empty shell was left._

_He had seen what darkness could do to humans. Despite the intensity of his light, that boy was only human. He could lose himself, just like many others had done before him. He could not let that happen._

_And so, he had decided it would be better to eliminate the risk of his sun losing to the darkness. By doing so, the boy would surely continue to shine, his light still able to save many more lost souls._

_"I am so happy that we had the chance to meet in this life."_

_Sitting up, he gently brushed a few pink strands of hair away from the eyes of the sleeping boy. He showed no sign of waking up, which was good. That meant he still had time._

_"And I apologize. Waking up in your arms would have been the most wonderful thing, but I know now that it is impossible."_

_A salty tear dropped from his eye and onto the grass. It was strange, the painful feeling in his chest. This had to be what others called a 'heart breaking'._

_"I wonder if you will feel this way too. Even if you do, I am sure that you will keep on shining. If you can do that, I promise to take with me the darkness in this world."_

_Silently he began dressing, ensuring that the boy remained asleep all the while. It was painful to leave him there, alone in the darkness, but it had to be done. The still growing danger towards his sun had to be stopped. Once that was gone, that boy could continue living a life of happiness. Turning his back on the boy, he could feel how the tears now would not stop, his voice shaking as he spoke._

_"This is goodbye. When morning comes, I will no longer be here. Thank you, Natsu. For everything."_

_Yes, the danger had to be stopped once and for all, no matter the cost. He knew that as he knew what it would take to do so._

He _was the true danger. For Natsu's light too survive, his own life had to go._


	4. Part 4

_**Pairings: **Natsu x Zeref_

**_Warnings:_**_Shonen-ai, boy x boy, (A LOT OF) angst_

**_Chapter__ rating:_**_ T_

**_Disclaimer:_**___I (still) do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (sadly, but it's true.)_

**___A/N:_**___I think my heart broke a million times over while writing this. It was so damn depressing! At least I know how this will end. This is NOT the final chapter. As if I could ever let things end like this. That would be evil!  
On a different note... another apology is in place for my lack of updates on EVERYTHING. I've had this writer's block for months now and I've only been able to write drabbles so far. Since it began, this is the first thing I have finished (which honestly makes me proud somehow). For everyone still following, thanks for holding out. For everyone who have faved and reviewed, thanks for keeping my mood up. I am so grateful and I think continuing to write is the only way I can repay you. So off I go to write some smut for 'You Are Mine'... because I have 4 chapters for that awaiting completetion. OTL_

* * *

_The first rays of sun were dancing on the ocean surface, painting the sky in a beautiful pink color. To most, the sunrise was a comforting promise of a new day. For him, however, this promise held a grim reality._

_Before the sun had risen fully above the horizon, his life would have ended._

_It was an unfortunate necessity. As much as he would have loved to spend the rest of his days with Natsu, it had never been possible from the beginning._

_The boy would grow old and, eventually, die. It was the fate of all living things; all except him. Thus the world rejected him and he the world. He was a contraction to the natural order, eternally frozen in time from having stolen the lives of countless beings._

_There had been a time when he had accepted the fact, when he had firmly believed that stealing the lives of humans was _right_. Humans had always been a stain upon the world in his eyes._

_That had still not changed. He continued to loathe mankind with their habit of repeating the same mistakes over and over, never learning. Even if he had remained passive, the humans were heading down a path towards their inevitable extinction. He simply did not want them to bring down innocent creatures along the way._

_He thought he had given up completely on the humans after having witnessed the battle on the island where he had hid himself for years. The destruction that had followed led him to wonder. His wondering had left him with the conclusion that mankind deserved no more chances; total annihilation was the last resort._

_Then he met Natsu once more and the boy had changed his world. He had, through kindness and acceptance, shown him that not all hope was lost just yet._

_Even so, accepting hope could not prevent him from killing. His powers went out of control whenever he sought to forgive. His failures only led to self-loathing which, in turn, only fueled his dark magic._

_Before, he had lacked the resolve to end his own life, praying that he could die by the hands of someone else – if possible, the hands of a person of light. He had for so long wanted Natsu to finish him._

_He could no longer imagine such an end. Someone as kind as Natsu did not deserve to carry such a weight on his shoulders. This burden was his and his alone._

"_I wonder… are you perhaps listening?"_

_Turning around on the empty beach, the only response he received was the sound of waves against the shore. Still, he had a feeling – no, he _knew _that he was not alone._

"_Despite everything that has happened, it seems that it was your victory in the end. No destruction, no annihilation. One life is a small price to pay for a peaceful ending, do you not agree?"_

_At a time like this, he would have appreciated a response; although there was no way that it would have been possible. His life was fated to end in quiet solitude._

_He took a step into the ocean, taking in every detail about the cold water brushing against his bare feet. For the last thing he would experience in this world, it seemed so calm. Gathering up his strength and resolve, he took a deep breath before turning to face the island, a peaceful smile on his face._

"_Your legacy was the strongest and the light born from it broke through the darkness at its core. It seems like I was the one mistaken, Mavis…"_

The sudden strange force that swept across the island woke Natsu up immediately. A shiver ran down his spine as he sat up, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What in the-?"

His sentence got cut off in the middle as he glanced around only to find that he was completely alone. He could hardly even catch a trace of a scent.

_Zeref was gone!_

Scrambling to his feet, Natsu put everything he had into tracking down that tiny hint of a scent the other had left behind. Heading off in its direction, stumbling at first before turning to a sprint, numerous questions invaded his mind.

_What had happened to Zeref? Had he left Natsu behind on purpose or had somebody else been involved?_

Natsu gritted his teeth. Who in their right mind would be powerful, and reckless, enough to force Zeref to act against his will? Even more important, why had Natsu not noticed? Had there been someone else, they would have left behind something – their scent at the very least. Yet only Zeref's had been present.

Meaning that, despite the moment shared between the two of them before drifting off into sleep, Zeref had left on his own accord. What Natsu could simply not comprehend was _why_.

His heart pounded faster and faster as the island growth thinned out and the rocks under his feet became sand. His nose told him that he was close.

His running soon slowed down and turned to a walking pace. In front of him was the ocean, dyed in pink and orange by the rising sun hovering just above the water. The atmosphere there was one of pure serenity.

Letting his eyes trace the shoreline, Natsu's gaze fell upon something dark lying in the sand further away. His breathing came to a halt as he went closer, step by step until his legs finally gave in.

"…no. That's not possible. It couldn't be-"

He could only crawl closer, gasping for air as he took the small, motionless figure into his arms. There was no response, nor warmth left in his body.

"This is a dream…"

Natsu kept repeating the same words over and over, hugging the irresponsive boy tightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he threw his head back and let out a desperate cry.

"THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"

The most painful part had to be that perfectly peaceful expression, making it seem like he was merely asleep. How could someone look like that at such a time?

Natsu could not accept it. He _refused_ to accept it. However, there was no way around the heartbreaking conclusion.

_Zeref… the boy he loved and had sworn to protect… was already gone._


End file.
